


waking up together

by chokedme



Series: thirty days of domestic fluff [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, cute lil drabble, my fav chaotic pining gays, open ur eyes y'all, richie and eddie, theyre so stupid!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: little drabble apart of my thirty days of domestic fluff series!





	waking up together

Eddie woke up with a start at the feeling of an unfamiliar warmth draped across his arms. After blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he could see it was Richie’s curls, tickling at his forearm. He smiled softly at the sight of his crush, only to then realize the compromising position they were in and springing up, jolting away from Richie’s head as if it was on fire.

“Shit, shit, shit,” He mumbled, sliding as carefully as he could out of the sheets. It was worse than he thought. His legs were bare, his long shirt doing little to cover his pale blue boxers. Wait. That wasn’t his shirt. “Shit!” He cursed loudly, pulling it over his head and accidentally flinging it right on to Richie’s body, still curled up on the bed.

“Hzzza?” Richie slurred, pulling the pillow from underneath his head and pushing his face into it, trying to fall back asleep. “Richie!” Eddie hissed, searching around the dark room for his shirt. He crossed over to the curtains and opened them abruptly, the sun coming through the window and casting a pale light on the floor. Eddie found his shirt, and called to Richie again. “Richie! Dude, wake up!” Richie stirred, sitting up and pushing the curls away from his eyes. “What?!” He said, annoyed to be woken up in his sleep. “Why am I wearing your shirt? Why am I sleeping in your bed?”

The words were coming out in a rushed panic Eddie couldn’t help. Richie didn’t answer, only feeling around for his glasses. When he finally found them, he put them on and leaned off the bed towards Eddie. “Eds, it’s okay. Are you really that worried to be seen with me?”

That wasn’t at all the reason Eddie was afraid, but letting Richie think he was right was the best way to go at this point, so he didn’t answer. “I guess you were really out, huh spaghetti man?” Eddie was really tired last night, he had come to straight to Richie’s house after soccer practice through the window. (or should I say gay to Richie’s house haha)

After reading comic books for a few hours, Eddie had crashed on top of Richie’s bed, scaring Richie out of his comic book stupor when the small boy smacked his head down on the mattress. While trying to tuck Eddie into the sheets properly, he spilled the glass of water on the bedside table onto Eddie’s shirt. Richie was utterly in shock of how heavy of a sleeper Eddie was not to wake up at that.

Richie fell asleep next to Eddie soon after changing his shirt and taking off his wet shorts. Apparently, this explanation wasn’t one Eddie wanted to hear because he couldn’t even look his best friend in the eye after. He quietly gathered his duffel bag to head out the door, but was stopped by Richie’s pleading voice. “Eds? What’s wrong, man?” Eddie turned around abruptly, and Richie took a step back. “Don’t call me that.”

Richie smirked. “Eds, eds, eds! My best friend, Eds! Eds Kaspbrak, everyone!” At this point, he was just being annoying on purpose, but he really hoped Eddie would come charging at him like he usually did when he was mad. Sure enough, Eddie dropped his duffel and ran towards Richie, jumping on his back and wrapping his legs around his waist. “Richie! Stop it! You fuck!” Richie struggled in Eddie’s grasps, trying to stay upright. The kid was small, but he was strong too.

“Only if you tell me what’s wrong!” Eddie sighed, hopping off of Richie’s back and turning to face him. “Fine. But only if you promise to still be my friend after.” Richie’s features softened, and he held his palm up to lightly cradle Eddie’s cheek. “Always.”

“Okay, so…” Eddie took a deep breath, then let everything flow out of him, trying to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. “I got upset because I don’t want to wake up next to you by accident, I want it to be for real. Not that we have sex or anything because we’re too young for that but I mean I genuinely want to sleep next to you because I really like looking at your face and the way your hair falls over it and I want you to hold my hand and kiss me softly and be there for when I cry and give me piggy back rides and people not looking at us weird because we’re two boys, I just want to be with you Richie but I don’t know why because I’m not gay!”

Richie blinked once. Then twice. Eddie stared at him, nibbling his lip. Shit. Then the blank face turned into a smirk, and Eddie damn near rolled his eyes out of his head. “First of all, you’re gay, Eddie.”

Although childish, Eddie stomped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms. “No! I’m not, Richie!” “Oh yeah? Then how come you want to scream of happiness when I do this?” He grabbed Eddie’s cheeks and cupped them in his hands, surging foward to kiss him. He stroked his cheeks with the pads of his forefingers and thumbs, and Eddie let his hands find Richie’s curls and softly toy with them.

Eddie wanted to scream because Richie was right. Not because he liked the kiss. Well, maybe a little.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some kind words! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
